headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
I, Frankenstein
| running time = 92 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $65,000,000 IMDB; I, Frankenstein (2014); Box office & business | gross revenue = $19,059,018 (US) Box Office Mojo; I, Frankenstein (2014) $68,390,918 (Worldwide) | preceded by = | followed by = }} I, Frankenstein is an American feature film blending elements of horror, action and science fiction. It is loosely based on the character of Frankenstein, as first envisioned by author Mary Shelley in her 1818 novel, Frankenstein; or, the Modern Prometheus. The film was written and directed by Stuart Beattie and co-written by Kevin Grevioux, who also plays a role in the film. The film was produced by Lakeshore Entertainment and Lions Gate Entertainment and released theatrically in the United States on January 24th, 2014. It was released in standard 2D viewing, 3D and IMAX 3D. The movie stars Aaron Eckhart as the eponymous protagonist, the Frankenstein Monster (given the name Adam in this film). The movie also stars Yvonne Strahovski as Terra, Miranda Otto as Leonore, Bill Nighy as Naberius, Jai Courtney as Gideon, Socratis Otto as Zuriel and Aden Young as Victor Frankenstein. Plot Cast Notes * Copyright holder: 2013 Lakeshore Entertainment Group LLC and Lions Gate Films Inc. * The Frankenstein Monster, Victor Frankenstein and the Bride of Frankenstein are all based on concepts originally developed by novelist Mary Shelley. All other characters and concepts were developed by Kevin Grevioux in his graphic novel, I, Frankenstein. * The tagline for this film is, "In the battle between good and evil, an immortal holds the key". Another tagline seen on promotional posters is, "200 years later, he's still alive". * Production on I, Frankenstein began on Monday, February 27th, 2012. The initial shots were filmed in Melbourne, Australia. Film Business Asia; February 27th, 2012; "I Frankenstein starts shoot" * Production was originally scheduled for a ten-week shoot and was aiming at a February 22nd, 2013 release date. Film Business Asia; February 27th, 2012; "I Frankenstein starts shoot"Variety.com; October 7th, 2011; "Aaron Eckhart to lead I, Frankenstein" * The scenes of the mountain peaks shown in the beginning of the film where Adam is carrying the body of Victor Frankenstein was filmed in Bariloche, Argentina. IMDB; I, Frankenstein (2014); Filming locations. * Aaron Eckhart was cast to play the lead role of Adam on Friday, October 7th, 2011. Variety.com; October 7th, 2011; "Aaron Eckhart to lead I, Frankenstein" * I, Frankenstein was released on Blu-ray (standard edition and 3-D) by Lionsgate Home Entertainment on May 13th, 2014. Cast & Crew credits * Actor Chris Pang is credited as Christopher Pang in this film. * Actor Goran D. Kleut is credited as Goran Kleut in this film. * Actor Warwick Sadler is credited as Warrick Sadler in this film. * Actor Paul Allica is uncredited for his participation in this film. * Actress Amanda Dyar is uncredited for her participation in this film. * Actor Michael M. Foster is uncredited for his participation in this film. * Actress Angela Kennedy is uncredited for her participation in this film. * Actor Minel Louis is uncredited for his participation in this film. * Actress Samantha Reed is uncredited for her participation in this film. * Actor Luke Wright is uncredited for his participation in this film. Index * This is Stuart Beattie's second movie as a director. It is his first horror and science fiction film. * This is Stuart Beattie's eleventh film as a screenwriter. * This is Kevin Grevioux's second film as a story/screenwriter. It is his second film in the horror genre. * This is Kevin Grevioux's first film as an executive producer. He was also an associate producer and a co-producer on the Underworld film series. * This is Kevin Grevioux's eighteenth film as an actor that was released theatrically. It is his twenty-fourth film as an actor in total. * This is Aaron Eckhart's thirtieth film as an actor that was released theatrically. It is his thirty-first film role in total. It is his fifth film in the speculative fiction genre. It is his second film in the horror genre. Trivia * When the Gargoyles first discover Adam, one of them exclaims, "It's alive! It's alive!" This line is taken from Colin Clive's infamous line from the original 1931 film, Frankenstein. It has also been paraphrased in the 1935 sequel, The Bride of Frankenstein, where it adjusted to, "She's alive". This line is also incorporated into the theme song as well as a scene from the 1985 comedy, Weird Science. * Actor Aaron Eckhart is no stranger to either playing militant ass-kickers or characters with serious facial scars. In 2008, he played Harvey Dent in The Dark Knight, who went on to become the maniacally burned villain known as Two-Face. In 2011, he played military leader Sergeant Michael Nantz in Battle: Los Angeles. * As a physical actor, Aaron Eckhart tends to get hurt a lot on his film. He broke his upper left arm while filming Battle: Los Angeles, but continued filming his scenes without a cast. In I, Frankenstein, he feared suffering a neck injury during a fight scene when he was struck upon the back of the neck with a Kali stick. IMDB; I, Frankenstein (2014); Trivia * Actor Bill Nighy, who plays the demonic leader Naberius in this film, is also known for playing the vampire elder Viktor in the 2003 film Underworld. That film was also produced by Lakeshore Entertainment and was co-written by Kevin Grevioux. Reception * I, Frankenstein did not perform favorably at the U.S. box office and did not achieve approval from either viewers or critics. The movie review aggregate website Rotten Tomatoes gives the film a 4% "Rotten" rating on their Tomatometer, which is based on 84 reviews, only three of which were positive. Rotten Tomatoes; I, Frankenstein (2014) * The movie website Metacritic was only slightly more kind, giving the film a Metascore of 30, based on reviews from twenty critics. Metacritic; I, Frankenstein (2014) * James Beradinelli of Reel Views said that the film had a promising, if albeit ludicrous premise, but failed when it came to pacing and tone, and could not even muster the slickness of its cinematic predecessor, Underworld. Reelviews.net; James Beradinelli; January 24th, 2014 * Tom Russo of the Boston Globe said that I, Frankenstein "promptly crashes, thanks to a complete inability to resist awful, overdone dialogue and faux-lofty exposition". Boston.com; Tom Russo; January 25th, 2014 * From the Philadelphia Inquirer, critic David Hiltbrand, was more gentle on this box-office flop than others, but still found the movie scrambling for direction. "The special effects are pretty good and the fight scenes are adequate. But the film loses steam in the fourth act when Frankincense gets all mushy over the scientist (Yvonne Strahovski) who is about to crack the reanimation puzzle." Philly.com; David Hiltbrand; January 25th, 2014 * One of the few positive remarks on the film came from Ben Sachs of the Chicago Reader. Sachs praised the film's impressive 3-D imagery, the chaotic action and incidental pleasures. Sachs said that I, Frankenstein "piles on so many pulpy conceits that you might be carried along by the sheer excess". Chicago Reader; Ben Sachs; I, Frankenstein Recommendations See also External Links * * * I, Frankenstein at Wikipedia * I, Frankenstein at Moviepedia * * * * References Category:Films Category:2014/Films Category:January, 2014/Films Category:Lakeshore Entertainment Category:Lions Gate Entertainment